This present invention relates generally to airbags or inflatable cushions for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to inflatable cushions and methods for securing the inflatable cushion to an airbag module.
Airbag modules have become common in modern automobiles. An airbag module typically comprises an inflatable cushion and an inflator for inflating the inflatable cushion. Accordingly, the inflatable cushion needs to be in fluid communication with the inflator so that the inflation force can be supplied to the inflatable cushion. In some airbag modules the inflatable cushion and the inflator or portions thereof are secured to a housing and the airbag module is secured to the vehicle via the housing. The airbag module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the dashboard, the seat, vehicle doors, the A-pillar, and other locations. The inflatable cushion is stored in a folded position within the housing in fluid communication with the inflator. In response to an activation event or occurrence, a sensor provides a signal for activating the inflator. The inflator provides a supply of inflating gas to the cushion to inflate the cushion, deploying it from the housing into the vehicle.
During assembly or manufacture of the airbag module the inflatable cushion is fixedly secured about the inflation openings of the inflator. Various methods have been employed to secure the inflatable cushion to the housing and/or inflator in order to provide a robust and effective seal between the inflatable cushion opening and the inflator.
One contemplated method is to insert a metal retainer ring within the inflatable cushion wherein the ring defines a peripheral opening with a plurality of studs that pass through a peripheral edge of the inflation opening of the inflatable cushion. Thereafter, the retainer ring and the inflatable cushion are secured about the inflation opening of the inflator by passing the studs through complementary openings in the housing and/or a portion of the inflator. However, this method requires the insertion of a ring within the cushion and securing the same about the inflator. In addition, and in passenger side airbag modules the inflation opening of the inflatable cushion has been traditionally secured about the periphery of the housing of the passenger side airbag module, which in some designs defines an elongated rectangular opening. Accordingly, the retainer ring for such a module is typically larger and as such increases the manufacturing costs and assembly time of the airbag module. If the retaining ring and inflation opening of the inflatable cushion is reduced and/or the location of securement of the inflatable cushion to the housing is moved to a lower or bottom portion of the housing it may be desirable to provide lateral support to the inflatable cushion, which may have been provided by a larger retainer ring.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inflatable cushion with a means for securing the same about the inflation opening of the inflator as well as to the housing of the airbag module.